A Part Of Each Other
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Aurora always watches over her human family, even though she's a ghost. When she meets an alien vampire with her little human sister, she becomes protective. But is he really a threat? Done as a request for Skellington girl. :)


**Skellington girl, who owns Aurora (Serina), asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Kiara and Megan. Part of this was inspired by the cartoon "Mina And The Count", which belongs to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

 **A Part Of Each Other**

Aurora floated near the apartment where her human parents lived and watched her little human sister Kiara running around outside in the backyard. It had been three years since she had last seen them and she still checked on them now and then. Even though she was a ghost and Nocturne's daughter, she still felt a connection with them because they still were her parents in a way.

She then saw Danny come toward her and she smiled. They had married a few months after Danny had proposed to her and she was happy to be his wife. "You know, if you want to reveal yourself to them, it might be best," he said gently.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay," she said. "But I'm going to make sure they're always protected."

Danny smiled at her and they headed away, not seeing someone watching them.

Whampire watched the two and wondered what they were. They weren't aliens, but they didn't look completely human. Curious, he decided to keep an eye out for them and keep an eye on the family the two had been watching. He was on a patrol mission here anyway to keep alert if the Incurseans decided to attack, as they had been spotted coming close to Earth again. He flew around quietly, keeping watch until sunrise.

Kiara was looking out her window curiously, watching a few house lights blink off before she crawled back into her bed, falling asleep again, not seeing the vampire who watched her for a bit before moving on.

* * *

Aurora was looking at some material in the Far Frozen, thinking about making baby clothes. Frostbite noticed the faraway look on the young girl's face. "Thinking about little ones, wife of the Great One?" he asked politely.

Aurora smiled at him. "Yes," she said. "Maybe soon."

Frostbite smiled. "I'm sure you and the Great One will have many fine children," he said, making her smile again as she purchased some of the cloth that a merchant was selling and headed for home, deciding to go check on her human family again.

She had just come out of the portal Clockwork had formed for her when she saw a strange person hanging onto the house by the window that looked into Kiara's bedroom. The little girl was awake and opened her window and the stranger slipped in, picking up Kiara.

Aurora immediately felt protective, especially when she saw the stranger was a vampire. She quickly charged, turning invisible to go through the window and snatch Kiara away from the stranger, who looked surprised.

Kiara looked at the ghost who set her down and was wide-eyed. The vampire quickly moved between her and the ghost. "So you're a ghost, hmm?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Get away from my little sister," she growled at him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Kiara, is she your older sister?" he asked.

The four year old shook her head, as she didn't know that Aurora was her older sister. The vampire glared at the ghost. "I won't let you harm this child," he said.

"Me?!" she said angrily. "I won't let _you_ harm her!"

With that, she charged forward and he braced himself, catching her and trying to push her back, but she was pretty strong and he grunted when she pushed him back and stood between him and Kiara, who looked afraid.

"Get out, vampire," Aurora said.

"I'm not just a vampire," he said, smirking. "I'm an alien vampire."

That threw Aurora for a moment and he tackled her, knowing he couldn't use a Corruptura on her and he couldn't drain her energy, since she was a ghost. And he wasn't sure hypnotism would work.

Suddenly, he heard something outside and let Aurora go, looking to see an Incursean scout ship in the sky and he frowned before turning to Kiara. "Kiara, hide," he said urgently.

"What's going on, Whampire?" the little girl asked.

"Danger," he said. "Hurry, little one."

With that, he flew out the window. Aurora was a bit stunned because he had spoken urgently, like he was worried about Kiara. Why would a vampire worry about her little sister? She looked out the window to see him watching a huge ship in the sky and flew out to float beside him. "What is that?" she asked.

"An Incursean ship," he growled. "They're looking to conquer Earth."

The frog aliens then began coming out and Whampire narrowed his eyes, flying fast and either spitting out Corrupturas or draining the Incurseans of most of their energy. Seeing that there were a lot, Aurora decided to step in, using her powers to make the evil aliens fall asleep or she punched them hard.

* * *

It wasn't long before they had the scouts retreating and Whampire looked over at Aurora and she looked at him. Both headed back to Kiara's room and she jumped out from under the bed and ran to Whampire, who kneeled in time to catch the child in a hug. "It's alright, Kiara," he said. "Those nasty frogs are gone."

Aurora kneeled beside him. "Why are you so concerned for her?" he asked.

He smiled. "I've always had a soft spot for children," he admitted. "And this little one reminds me of my own daughter, Megan, who is a little human girl my fiancée and I adopted."

An alien vampire with a human daughter? That was new to her, but from the way he was comforting Kiara, she had to admit he was good with kids. She then looked at Kiara. "Kiara, do your mother and father talk about someone named Serina?" She asked.

Kiara nodded. "They told me she was my big sister," said the four year old before she looked at her and then her eyes went wide. "Are you…my big sister?"

Aurora smiled. "Yes," she said. "I am."

She told the four-year-old about going to the Ghost Zone and becoming a ghost, leaving out what had really happened as it was too violent. Kiara was so glad to see and have her big sister back that she hugged her and asked if she'd stay. Aurora looked sad.

"My ghost father, Nocturne, is waiting for me, as is my husband, who is your brother-in-law," she said. "I can't stay."

Kiara looked sad and Aurora hugged her. "But I'll come visit," she promised.

"As will I when I'm in the neighborhood," Whampire promised as he and Aurora put Kiara to bed, watching her fall asleep before heading out.

Aurora looked sad and Whampire placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just as you are a part of Kiara and your human parents, they are also a part of you," he said gently.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Sorry I thought you were going to hurt her."

He smiled. "You're protective of her," he said understandingly. "I'm the same way with my fiancée and daughter."

His communicator went off and he reported the mission a success before signing off. "Take care," he said. "She's lucky to have you for an older sister."

"Thank you," said Aurora. "Kiara and I are lucky to have you as a friend."

Smiling, he flew away and she returned to the Ghost Zone, happy things were peaceful once more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
